Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transport device and an image forming apparatus that includes the sheet transport device.
Description of the Related Art
A sensing unit that detects a sheet is disposed on a transport path of a sheet transport device that is included in an image forming apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-83644). As an example, such a sensing unit includes a rotary member that rotates by being pressed by a sheet, which is transported, and a photo-interrupter that generates a signal according to the position of the rotary member.
There has been a growing demand for a reduction in the size of sheet transport devices. Sheet transport devices of the related art have not been able to sufficiently meet the recent demand for size reduction.